Caught you Bloody Handed
by Harlequin-Istic
Summary: Ashlyn is an agent for the Vampire Council, and has come from Romania to handle a case. But when she can only obtain what she needs by murdering an innocent or dating Jagger what does she choose? The innocent of course, and who's that? Alexander Sterling


Ashlyn looked at the extremely long queue outside of the Coffin Club with disinterest. Eurgh, mortals. Good for just one thing. Blood. Oh and sex, but that was irrelevant.

She examined her nails, grimacing at the chip in her black nail polish on her long nails. Her eyes searched the area again. Where the fuck was Slash?

He was meant to have met her here an _hour_ ago. He was only a half-vamp, her best friend, though God knows why. Not that he didn't have his looks, his black hair, blue eyes and muscular frame made him good eye-candy.

Finally, she spotted a tall shadow making its way towards where she lounged against her black convertible. "Ash," It called. Deep + Sinister = Slash.

Ashlyn straightened up and narrowed her eyes, which must be red beacons of light by now. "Do you know how long I've been waiting here?!"

"Yeah, sorry, human girl." He didn't explain further, didn't need to. The mere glow from his skin showed that he had fed recently.

"C'mon I have to find Jagger before I have to go back to Romania." She flicked her wrist, the only sound in the distance being a car locking signal.

Slash followed Ashlyn towards the Coffin Club. Damn, but that girl was temperamental. And hot. Her purple hip-length hair followed her legs movements as she sashayed towards the entrance.

He scanned the area for any disturbances which might wreck the job. They'd be screwed if this messed up.

"ID's please." This was new. Obviously they were tightening up.

"I don't think you need to see my ID, I am over 18, We've already paid." Ashlyn's mind control worked perfectly, and minutes later they stood inside the cramped, dark club.

"What, couldn't afford the fee?" Slash teased.

"Shut up, I forgot my purse," Ashlyn smiled at the throng of humans. Must be hungry. "Go ask Romeo where Jagger is. I need to feed."

Slash shook his head as she made her way into the dancing crowd. That girl was jail bait to humans, irresistible. He should know, he was her partner on most jobs.

He sat at the bar and ordered a Bloody Mary, ironically. "Hey Romeo.." He began.

Ashlyn danced her way through the crowd, looking for suitable prey. Boy, girl, it didn't matter. She was just reaching a cute redhead, when an arm slipped round her waist and twirled her round.

She was about to fight back, when she looked up. Pale blue eyes met hers, pupils the size of pinpricks. Vampire. He smirked and began to slow-dance with her. His hair was a mix of black and white, with a tall lean frame.

Could this be..? "Jagger?" She asked.

"No, sweetheart, the name's Claude." He grinned, the reflection from the lights dancing on his lip rings. Suddenly, she had the insane urge to kiss this stranger.

Yeah, insane. "Care to explain why you're sexually harassing me?" She snapped as his hands strayed further down.

"You don't seem to be harassed. In fact, I think you like it."

"You think? Wow, You have brain cells. Brings you up a whole notch in my opinion, just below zero."

He feigned hurt. "Ouch kitten, that stung. Now, onto business, what the fuck are you doing here?" His bluntness made him sexier, in her opinion.

"What? Can't a vampire come to have fun anymore?"

"Love, if you were here for fun, you'd have been in the Vampire Club by now."

"There's a Vampire Club? I never knew." She smiled up at him, intent on playing dumb. He stared at her, grinning, blatantly enjoying their game.

"Who's Jagger then?"

"Jagger?" She frowned, tapping a finger to her chin, "Nope, never heard that name before."

He pulled her to his chest and breathed into her neck, fangs nearly grazing her throat. "Oh, kitten, I like you."

He kissed her, warm lips touching hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss. 'Claude' moaned and tightened his grip, tilting her head back.

"Feeding my ass." She broke off from the kiss and grinned at the intrusion. Slash stood in front of them, holding a cocktail.

"He started it. I only helped." He laughed and Claude stared at her silently. "Gotta go, lover. See you around Romania." She took his hand, gripped it and slipped away into the dark.

"You want Luna?" Jagger Maxwell stared at the two agents. The guy was only a half, but the girl was cute. And vicious, like him.

They nodded, and he smiled. "Why should I tell you my sister's location, when you could be planning to kill her?"

"Because we need to speak to her." The girl spoke. Her voice was icy, unflinching.

"What would I get out of possibly betraying my sister?"

"Anything you want." The girl arched a perfectly shaped eyebrow at him, "Within reason and the council's power of course."

Damn, she knew it all. "Alexander Sterling's heart. Or a date with you."

She smirked. "Why would you want a date with me?"

"Would you take loneliness as an answer?"

"No."

"Alright, I know who you and your family is, and I'm sure my family would be ecstatic if I married someone so powerful. Plus, you're hot."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. Shall we seal the agreement?"

He gestured to the knife that he kept on his desk. The girl took it and drew two diagonal lines, like an X, on her palm, with a horizontal line above it.

He did the same, without cleaning it in between. This way, the blood mixed and formed a seal. Should It be broken, one would feel insufferable pain.

Slash walked beside Ashlyn as they made their way to her car. He couldn't believe she'd agreed to his terms.

He buckled in and watched her turn the engine on. "What you gonna wear to the date then?" He teased.

"Who said I was going on a date?" Her voice remained flat, which wasn't a good sign.

"But.. that was the terms?"

She turned to him then, looking like a true vampire for the first time he'd known her in over fifty years.

Her eyes were a bright red, rather than her usual dark brown, her hair windswept from the weather, her skin a ghostly blue from the neon street lights.

Fangs peeked from her lips as she replied, "I'm not going on a date. I'm going to collect Alexander Sterling's heart with my bare hands."

"Ashlyn, we can't, I mean, would it hurt to go on a date? Sterling is probably innocent."

"I don't care. I'm not selling myself for a stupid girl's location. If that means killing a stupid teenager than fine by me."

Her nails sharpened as she gripped the steering wheel and drove towards the intersection, past the sign marked 'This way to Dullsville'.


End file.
